Southwest Commonwealth
The Southwest Commonwealth was one of the thirteen commonwealths of the pre-War United States. Created in 1969,Plaque on the Massachusetts statehouse in Fallout 4 gives 1969 as the formation date of the "Thirteen commonwealths" it was comprised of the former states of Southern California, Nevada and Hawaii. New California New California is a region defined by the presence of the New California Republic, which is comprised of the entirety of California as well as areas of northern Nevada, southern Oregon, and Baja California, Mexico. Former Southern California Also known as the Core Region, and formerly known as southern California. The city of San Diego was damaged during the war, with its inhabitants eventually leading an exodus to the ruins of Los Angeles, also known as the Boneyard. Located in between is "the Glow," the ruins of a West Tek research facility. The Hub, Junktown and Shady Sands make up the northern part of the region. Former Nevada The former state of Nevada is described as an empty no man's land in 2161, at least when compared to the southern California Wasteland.Fallout endings: See super mutants / See Ending 1 Few are able to traverse the rough terrain of the Sierra Nevada Mountains alone. The region is sparsely populated. New Reno is the most significant town of northern Nevada, with smaller settlements such as Vault City, Gecko, and Broken Hills dotting the map. Mojave Wasteland The Mojave Wasteland is a region comprised of southern Nevada, as well as parts of California and Arizona. A power struggle exists in the area between the NCR, Caesar's Legion, tribals, and Mr. House. Hoover Dam and the New Vegas Strip are the main locations and points of interest. Known locations * New California, formerly Southern California (Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas) ** Anaheim (Fallout 2) ** Anza-Borrego (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Barstow (Fallout Official Survival Guide) ** Boneyard (Fallout) *** Cathedral (Fallout) *** Hollywood (Fallout: New Vegas) *** Los Angeles Vault (Fallout) *** Vault-Tec headquarters (mentioned by Chris Taylor) ** Dayglow (Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas) ** Death Valley (Fallout Official Survival Guide and Honest Hearts) ** The Divide (Lonesome Road)Dialogue with Joshua Graham indicates a California location: "Something bad happened near Death Valley, at a place called the Divide. NCR couldn't cut across anymore and it slowed down their reinforcements. Terrible storms ripped entire companies apart before they even got to Nevada soil." ** The Hub (Fallout) ** Irvine (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Junktown (Fallout) ** Lake Isabella (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Monterey (mentioned in Fallout 4)Nahant Oceanological Society terminal entries ** Necropolis (Fallout) *** Vault 12 (Fallout) ** Oak Creek (Fallout: New Vegas) ** One Pine (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Owens Lake (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Owens River (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Scrapheap (Fallout Demo) ** San Onofre (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Shady Sands (Fallout, Fallout 2) ** Stockton (Fallout 2)Fcryan.msg, Lines 118-119 ** Vault 13 (Fallout, Fallout 2) ** West Tek research facility (Fallout) * Former Nevada (Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas) ** Area 51 (Fallout) ** Big MT (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Broken Hills (Fallout 2) ** Caliente (Honest Hearts) ** Gecko (Fallout 2) ** Hawthorne Army Depot (Fallout: New Vegas) ** New Reno (Fallout 2) ** Vault 15 (Fallout, Fallout 2) ** Vault City/Vault 8 (Fallout 2) ** Yucca Mountain (Fallout: New Vegas) * Mojave Wasteland (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Area 2 (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Boulder City (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Camp Searchlight (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Cottonwood Cove (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Freeside (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Goodsprings (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Henderson (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Hoover Dam (Fallout: New Vegas, Van Buren) ** Jacobstown (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Nellis Air Force Base (Fallout: New Vegas) ** New Vegas (Fallout, Fallout: New Vegas) *** Vault 3 (Fallout: New Vegas) *** Vault 21 (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Nipton (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Novac (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Primm (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Red Rock Canyon (Fallout: New Vegas) * Former Hawaii (Far Harbor and Fallout 76) ** Honolulu (Fallout Tactics) ** Pearl Harbor (Fallout Tactics) Appearances The Southwest Commonwealth appears in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas (and is mentioned in all of its add-ons) and the Fallout Bible. Locations in California are mentioned in Fallout 3. The Mojave Desert is also mentioned in Fallout 4,Jack Cabot dialogue: "Maybe I'll finally travel to the Southwest. My father was always convinced that there was another alien city buried somewhere in the Mojave Desert." and the pre-War iteration of the Fabulous New Vegas sign appears in the Atomic Command Pip-Boy game. Hawaii is also mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-on Far HarborBeaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 12/8/2076 - Vim Machine being marked out of order? and Fallout 76.List of parts The Southwest Commonwealth was to appear in Van Buren and Jason Mical's Fallout Pen and Paper d20. Gallery CaliforniaStateLine.png|"Welcome to California" road sign at the entrance to Nipton WelcomeToNevadaRoadSign.png|"Welcome to Nevada" road sign at the exit of Nipton FNV Nevada Flag.png|Flag of Nevada as part of the Southwestern Commonwealth Seal of California.png|Stand alone of the seal found on CHP cars FoNV Nevada State Seal.png|Found on the Old Mormon Fort sign, to the right of the entrance California Highway Patrol seal.png|The California badge on patrol cars Nevada Highway Patrol.png|The Nevada badge on patrol cars BumperSword.png|The Nevada license plate on the bumper sword References Category:United States commonwealths Category:Fallout Bible locations‎ de:Southwest Commonwealth es:Commonwealth del Suroeste fr:Commonwealth du Sud-Ouest pt:Southwest Commonwealth ru:Юго-Запад (содружество) zh:Southwest Commonwealth